<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Softly, Slowly, Sweetly by The_BEES_Knees23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424432">Softly, Slowly, Sweetly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23'>The_BEES_Knees23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Guts - Freeform, I don’t really know if the violence is graphic but I don’t wanna cross a line so just in case, M/M, Makoto has a lil nightmare, Naegami, Self indulgent thingy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a nightmare, Byakuya comforts him. Then they kiss a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Softly, Slowly, Sweetly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something that wasn’t the fic I’m working on rn so have this weird thing. This is was inspired by the song hot faced by Margaux, it’s not really inspired by the lyrics but more by the vibe of the song.</p><p>-thebeesknees</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto was standing alone in a field of wheat watching the sun slowly make its way into the hills and down to the other side of the earth. He looked across the pleasant field and felt a smile creeping its way onto his face. </p><p>Makoto was drawn out of his peaceful trance by a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see a smiling Sayaka with her other hand behind her back.</p><p>“Hey Makoto, is it alright if we switch rooms?”</p><p>Suddenly the suave mood of the evening turned dreadful and horrifying as Sayaka smiled at Makoto waiting for an answer from him.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>Sayaka’s smile fell and her grip on Makoto’s shoulder tightened as she began sobbing and begging him to listen to her.</p><p>“Sayaka your scaring me.”</p><p>Makoto’s voice trembled as Sayaka moved her hand from behind her back to reveal that she had been holding a kitchen knife.</p><p>“Please switch rooms with me Makoto.”</p><p>She looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes and began to tremble. Makoto found himself shaking his head and stepping away from Sayaka as fast as he could. The blue haired girl looked shocked at his response and fell to her knees before violently sobbing into her hands as Makoto continued to step backwards.</p><p>Makoto was only so far from Sayaka when he heard the shink of what he knew was the spears of gungar driving themselves into Mukuro’s body. He shut his eyes and ran faster until he ran into some sort of pole. He opened his eyes to see Leon, chained to the pole, his corpse bruised and battered and his body still as stone. Makoto turned once again to run before instantly tripping over Sayaka’s limp body and falling face forward onto the ground.</p><p>He scrambled to pull himself up but when he did he was met with Chihiro’s body strung up with white extension cord and blood dripping down their forehead. Makoto crawled backwards as fast as he could possibly do so but paused when he heard the violent sobs of no one else but Kyotaka Ishimaru. He knew what was happening now but he wasn’t about to turn around to watch it again. Makoto let himself sit with his knees up against his chest and his head tucked into his knees while trying to ignore Taka’s sobs but he lifted his head when they suddenly stopped.</p><p>In front of him was the two dead bodies of Taka and Hifumi. Makoto was shoved onto the ground by a red heel before looking up to see Celestia screaming a string of curses at him and calling him obscene names. She was leaned over to be at Makoto’s face before she looked up just to be hit by a fast moving fire truck that passed over Makoto. The terrified boy scrambled up and started to run before a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. </p><p>Towering above him was Sakura with blood dripping from her head and a deep sadness in her eyes. Aoi was suddenly in her place with fat tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“It’s all your fault Makoto, she died because of you.”</p><p>“That’s not true! You’re wrong Aoi!”</p><p>“All of this is your fault.”</p><p>Makoto felt himself trembling as he turned to see Kyoko watching him with her observant eyes.</p><p>“Kyoko, you have to help me.”</p><p>The girl in question simply shook her head and closed her eyes before walking away into the dark field leaving Makoto alone. He wasn’t alone for long though, because soon a familiar loud crushing sound filled the empty space that Makoto stood in. He turned around to see the execution he had survived, but this time the mechanism was covered in blood and he could see guts dripping from the block that had crushed Junko Enoshima.</p><p>Makoto was suddenly forced into a chair by the horrible hands of Junko. Her laugh rang through his ears as he was forced closer to the crusher and his unavoidable death. He was just about to be smashed into a mush of guts and flesh when it stopped and he found himself falling down a deep and endless pit. Makoto screwed his eyes shut and tried not to cry as he fell endlessly. Small sounds were heard from every angle and upon listening a little bit closer he realized it was his name.</p><p>The voice was so familiar and nice but it sounded as if it was scared. Maybe it was because Makoto was terrified. The voice was getting louder and he didn’t have to try to hear what it was saying anymore.</p><p>“Makoto, wake up Makoto.”</p><p>It was deep and soothing like syrup slowly falling onto a pile of soft pancakes. He couldn’t quite put his finger on who it belonged to but he wanted it to keep talking.</p><p>“Makoto, wake up.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure why it was telling him to wake up. He was awake. He was perfectly awake and well. Wasn’t he? He opened his eyes and remembered his surroundings. He was falling down a pit. It was only seconds before he hit the ground and he was met with the same field he had been in previously but this time he was standing before a small girl in a wheelchair with four other children behind her. They were all giggling at him.</p><p>“W-why are you laughing?”</p><p>The girl in the wheelchair frowned at him and stood up out of the wheelchair. Suddenly the other children began calling him names and pointing behind him. The girl who had been sitting in the wheelchair smiled at him and spoke.</p><p>“They’re all going to die y’know.”</p><p>Makoto turned around and was once more horror stricken at the sight of the dead body’s of his colleagues from future foundation and he suddenly recognized the voice that was still yelling for him to wake up. He felt fat tears finally steaming down his face.</p><p>“I can’t wake up Byakuya, I can’t wake up!”</p><p>He sat on his knees on the ground aimlessly grabbing at the crop that filled the field. Makoto stopped moving when he felt something cold and slightly soft under his hand. He crawled his way over and found himself looking at the corpse of Byakuya Togami. Makoto shook his head and grabbed at his hair.</p><p>“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real, please wake up, please wake me up.”</p><p>Makoto began to shake the shoulders of the bloody body that no longer resembled Byakuya because his face seemed to have been bashed in by something. Makoto continued to shake the body with unreasonable force as cold rain hit his skin and soaked his clothes. He stopped to look up at the sky but when he looked back down the body was gone.</p><p>Makoto couldn’t stop crying and grabbing his knees which were grass stained and dirty.</p><p>“Makoto, you can do it, you can wake up, I know you can.”</p><p>It was once again the voice of Byakuya but this time it was stern and proper and it made Makoto feel like he could wake up. He stood up and ran as fast as he could till he reached the edge of the field. He stood there for a moment before being shoved into the meadow outside of the wheat field and the last thing he saw from the ground before he woke up was a hand helping him up and out of the fear of the past.</p><p>                               ———</p><p>Makoto shot out of bed and into the arms of his boyfriend who was holding a pitcher of water and nearly spilled it at the force of the hug that Makoto was giving him. The smaller boy cried into his shirt and grabbed at his back as if to try and hold on for fear of losing him or falling away. </p><p>“Makoto, are you okay?”</p><p>Makoto moved out of the hug and wiped his eyes before nodding.</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“You were tossing and crying in your sleep, do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Makoto stared at the sheets before nodding and starting his story. After he had finished Byakuya set the pitcher down on their bedside table and cupped Makoto’s face in his hands. They sat there for a good minute just looking each other in the eyes and soaking in their love for each other. Makoto crawled into Byakuya’s lap and pressed his head to his chest snuggling him like a cat while listening to his heart beat. </p><p>The consistent pulse of Byakuya’s heart brought Makoto back to earth and far far away from the horror of his dream which he was quickly forgetting and instead of thinking about the dream he thought about how warm his lover was. His voice was proper and stern but at the same time it was smooth and kind. Byakuya held Makoto in his arms and gently rubbed circles into Makoto’s back.</p><p>“I love you Byakuya.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>They held each other like that for what felt like hours to the both of them. Just being there and alive was enough. The sound of the other breathing was enough to put one of them at peace. There was no pressure to go fast because they had all the time in the world to do anything they wanted.</p><p>Makoto sat up and gently pushed Byakuya down onto the bed. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist and smiled at the lucky student now laying beside him.</p><p>“I don’t want to go back to sleep quite yet Byakuya, is that okay?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Makoto pressed his lips against Byakuya’s and smiled into their kiss. </p><p>“You have the most amazing smile Makoto.”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong. *You* have the most amazing smile.”</p><p>They both bickered on about who had the best smile and they both gave extremely relevant evidence concerning the case but they ended their fun little quarrel when they unanimously decided that they should start kissing now. They spent the rest of the night giggling and making out before they both drifted off to sleep. Makoto’s sleep wouldn’t be interrupted again tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, I’m never gonna write M/M smut cause I just can’t. I can read it but I can’t write it, trust me, I’ve tried. I can write F/F smut though. But I can’t write M/M or F/M smut. Ooooo, but I can write F/M/M stuff. :3</p><p>-thebeesknees</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>